


The Serenno’s concubine

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Dooku, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Harem, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Now that she is older and she knows more about Sith, Jedi, and the Great War, the war of clones, that almost was, Yeodul understands that things could have gotten ugly. She understands that Obi-Wan opened his legs at the beginning as a way to control his new mate and that he resented him.





	The Serenno’s concubine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessofRoyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/gifts).



It was Obi-Wan’s namesday, certainly one of the most festive day in the harem.

Yeodul didn’t remember exactly the life here before him: she hadn’t be more than a babe to her mother’s teat when the two of them had been sold to the Mistress of the harem of Serenno, more because those who maintained harem prided themselves the more species were here and as the first Herglic of the harem, they were a prize.

But that had been before Obi-Wan, before Genosis. That, she remembered, even if it had been twenty-five years ago. There had been whispers of war and the Count had never visited the harem, had been almost always absent of Serenno. There had been murmurs of great tragedies to come and the older concubines had had a permanent frowns between their brows, speaking in whispers of old time, of terrible memories when the older counts had shared them with allies in time of war…And then, the whispers of a great battle had reached the court, and two months after that, the Count had come back with a new member for the harem, a male human Omega, with red hair and bear, wary, and way too old to be a fresh face in a harem. There was a fresh scar, red and angry on his neck, a human mating scar, and the older courtesan sometimes spook of him as ‘the price of peace’. He didn’t seem happy to be there.

Now that she is older and she knows more about Sith, Jedi, and the Great War, the war of clones, that almost was, Yeodul understands that things could have gotten ugly. She understands that Obi-Wan opened his legs at the beginning as a way to control his new mate and that he resented him.

She also knows it didn’t stay that way and that love can blossom in strange circumstances. She’s not afflicted by love herself and the few times the Count shared her bed, perhaps three times those last ten years, it was more curiosity on both sides on how their bodies could work together. But she’s happy there, with her garden and her datapads and she asks nothing more in life than peace and to know her friends as happy as her.

And Obi-Wan is one. She’s helping him dress this morning, on this special day, because he’s wearing most of the time simple tunic and leggings and the ceremonial costume is, as he says, “too complicated for me and how something so expensive can have so little fabric?” He’s heavily scented, something already different from other days, when she helps him put the pants, long, caught in at the ankle, in some sort of gold silk, covered at the top by a short skirt in red velvet.

“How old are you today?” she asks, when she put the ankle bracelets on him.

“57 years old, dear one.” And when he sees she struggles to convert it, he continues: “I would be almost old for a human, but as a Force User I’m only middle aged.”

“Our lord husband is older than you.”

“Yes, but he’s powerful in the Force, too. He still has long years before him.”

Her webbed hand find his belly and his girth. One of the children pushes against her hand.

“He could put more heirs in your belly.”

He smiles. She remembers his first pregnancy. She thinks it’s the only thing that saved the galaxy of a war. Obi-Wan lived in the harem but wasn’t happy in it and their lord husband and him had several terrible rows. Once, she was sure the Count would mount him in public in the throne room, as a way to establish his power on the Omega, but that didn’t come to pass, everybody was yelled at to get out and the two men had stayed inside alone. The older concubines were listening every time they were alone and she remembered the word angry sex being whispered. Then Obi-Wan conceived and everything changed…

The Count visits other beds in the harem and he always treats the children equally, but Obi-Wan is the favourite and his bed is the most visited. His back is the more decorated of the concubines now, the tattoo covering almost all of it. Eleven separate tattoos, for eleven litters, and twenty-nine flowers in total, for the twenty-nine pups he gave the Count, their Lord Husband.

There were one or two times, perhaps three, where jealousy became a problem, but the favourite was too smart to let it put in danger the peace of the harem, and the power his position gave him on the Count. Once, he took a female beta Twil’ek with red skin in their Master’s bed with him. Three days later, when they left the room, the two of them were smelling pregnant and the best friends in the world. Another time, he convinced their Lord Husband to pay for the studies of an omega female human, who was now really happier in her post in Serenno’s university than as her concubine of the Count. Yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi brought peace for the galaxy with his body, as a price for the Sith Master name, but she doesn’t think he is still unhappy with it. Privacy is not exactly important in the harem, she had seen them a few times, Obi-Wan riding their Lord husband, or kneeling on pillow, the lips of Yan Dooku against the tattoos, or simply seated together, playing with the children or reading the old datapads they favour. She doesn’t know if it is love, but it is respect and trust. And lust. A lot of lust, but humans Alpha and Omega never have problems with that, apparently.

He’s already wearing his collar, as always, but she puts on him the armbands and heavy bracelets at his wrists. He doesn’t care for gold, she knows it, and their husband is a scholar more than anything now but that sort of shows are important in the court, especially as their children as making their place in the galaxy. The older daughter of Obi-Wan and the Count will marry the heir of Alderaan next year and they already have made good, powerful weddings for three others.

“If he puts more heirs in my womb, the Senate will accuse him of putting his hands on too much dynasties and planets by way of wedding” jokes Obi-Wan.

“Well, it would be because they don’t understand how delightful you are like that, my mate.”

Their Lord husband kisses the Herglic’s hand, she’s one of his concubines too after all, but he only has eyes for the human. It’s a good thing Yeodul hasn’t painted Obi-Wan’s chest and belly in Serenno colours yet: she’s sure her work would have been ruined by possessive hands.

“I have something for you, in honour of this day.” The Alpha says, offering a little box to the Omega.

The gift is apparently a new pair of piercings for his nipples, and she sees Obi-Wan’s full body tremor when their husband takes off the older ones and put them in place, twisting on them until he earned a lust-filled whine. The musk of an Alpha is filling the room and Obi-Wan’s cheeks are becoming redder, a sure sign in a mated human Omega. She leaves the room with a smile. She needs to warn the Chief of Protocol than the fest should begin late…..

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr , with the same username, come and say hi, I don't bite!


End file.
